


Cosmetics

by DEAD_DOVES_TRASHBAG



Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Because of Reasons, Childhood Trauma, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Garuru is a good big bro figure, HEAVY FANON, I promise this is actually wholesome porn, Knotting, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, OOC since i only watched the first episodes they appear in and the manga, Taruru copes with his past trauma with seducing his higher up, Taruru has a lot of trauma, Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, alien dicks that knot, but he's also a brocon, egg breeder taruru, faking your age, literally this is a rarepair and i'm the only one making content for it, mentions of abuse, this might as well be a crackship at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEAD_DOVES_TRASHBAG/pseuds/DEAD_DOVES_TRASHBAG
Summary: Taruru gets caught taking off his makeup by his senior officer and has to face the harsh truth of lying about his age to get into the army.
Relationships: Garuru/Taruru
Kudos: 2





	Cosmetics

**Author's Note:**

> yeah theres a whole lot of mention of tadpole prostitution and terrible shitty parents in this fic so watch out- and Garuru being the one to comfort his private...
> 
> Taruru is a egg breeder so he got both genitalia, how epic is that?

The only deafening noise heard that seemingly-endless night was the sink of the Platoon’s shared bathroom. Every member of the Garuru Platoon had already gone to bed (that Taruru could think of), thus it was the only time the unimportant blue Keronian could spend by himself. Cupping his hands underneath the faucet, he splashed the lukewarm water against his face and began to scrub away, leaving blue stains all around the brim. He looked into the mirror to see his reflection; the white marking betraying his tadpolehood stretched wide and bright across his face, his eyes big and youthful. No matter what Taruru did, he always still looked _so god-damn young._ There are only so many times he could use excuses to get out of sticky questions about his childlike appearance.

This was a daily ritual for him: wake up early and apply a generous helping of pale blue makeup to his face, until he resembled the adults. Afterwards, he would apply the ointment to his stubby, mutilated tail (he still cringes at the memory of plucking his frail fin off) and act as grown-up as possible around his co-workers. At the end of the day, he would wait for everyone to fall asleep, sneak into the bathroom and wash his face clean from the cosmetic concealment and go to sleep with the door locked behind him. Rinse, repeat and pray to whatever higher-beings out there for good luck.

It didn’t matter if his genetics kept him young. It didn’t matter that he was only the second youngest, (Tororo still green to the whole Keronian army business and yet is barely even out of middle school) he needed to keep up this charade. To keep pretending to be older than he really was; _for First Lieutenant Garuru’s sake._ Taruru quickly shook his head as a blush crept along his face.

This mere child’s crush couldn’t get in the way, _it wasn’t allowed._

Taruru’s juvenile crush on his superior officer always seemed to nag at the back of his mind ever since he first saw the man on TV. Garuru was a war hero back on Keron—one of the best snipers within the army, and the young “frog” was lucky to be placed within the same platoon as him. Summer days were filled with stories on how Garuru saved the planet again and again, and late winter evenings were filled will fantasies of what the solider was like in-person. Long, painful nights were filled with sticky thoughts about Garuru just to get through the rotten taste in his mouth. But now, being next to the First lieutenant made the Private’s heart jackhammer against his small ribcage and cloud his thoughts. He’d always stammer when he had to talk to the older Keronian, and a lump would form in his throat—Taruru didn’t know how he lives with it.

But the blue froglet could agree on one thing: _Garuru was not to know about this._ If the senior officer found out that Taruru was lying about his age he’d be punished, lose his lowly rank, be court-martialled or worse: sold off to a seedy whore house where gross old frogs would grope him and croon into his ear about making him carry their egg clutches (Egg-breeders’ worries were far more complex for the average Keronian to understand). Worst of all, he could be sent back home to live alongside his family that couldn’t have cared less for him, outside of being whored out as the family’s personal cash-cow. He wouldn’t have gotten away with being a young recruit, even _if_ he used the egg-breeder card. The thought of it made Taruru feel sick to his stomach. He didn’t want to be around _those_ people again.

Grabbing the towel that hung on the drying rack, he rubbed his face sore trying to get the dark-purple Keronian off of his mind. He wished that he could have been his, a strong partner that would look after him through cold nights, keeping him warm, keeping him safe. First lieutenant Garuru was the strongest solder of the Keronian army that he knew of. It would’ve made life so much easier--

“Private Taruru?” a deep voice snaped Taruru out of his thoughts and made the young egg-breeder choke on air. The “frog” didn’t need to remove the towel from his face to know that Garuru was standing in the doorway of the bathroom (Why didn’t he hear the door open?!) and was now staring at him. “I thought you would’ve already been asleep by now.”

“No… Sorry, sir. I-I’m just washing up. I’ll be going to b-bed now…” Taruru’s voice faltered, dying on his breath as he kept scrubbing his face dry. He expected the older frog to leave or close the door but instead, Garuru stayed put. Forcing the small Keronian to turn his back to the older frog when he put the towel back on the rack. There’s no way he’d be leaving this bathroom without his superior officer seeing his face and finding out his tacky secret. “Goodnight…” the air in his lungs became dense as the wheeze he produced sounded strangled. One small, shaky hand reached and turned the tap off, and Taruru was deafened by the sound of his heartbeat thundering in his eardrums.

“Goodnight, Private.” the silky voice caused Taruru’s heart to jump out of his throat as the butterflies began to do impressive summersaults within his stomach. But the fool didn’t move from his spot—the door was still being blocked by the larger male. The purple Keronian didn’t get the hint to move out of the way or to go outside, he stood still like a statue and stared the ‘froglet’ down. If looks could kill, Taruru would have been found dead on some distant planet, far from home. Even if Garuru only had one working eye, there would be no easy way to walk pass his blind side in the cramped, cube-shaped bathroom.

_Was First Lieutenant Garuru always this dense?_

Taruru heard the soft approach of footsteps behind him, stopping right behind him, followed by a low huff. “Why are there blue stains around the sink, Private?” Garuru asked, his tone stern and flat. Taruru’s mouth dried up like a desert, his knees shook and felt like one of those heroines in the suspense comics he would read when he would sneak out of the house. Blood rushed through his ears as only pathetic, shaky babbles left his mouth as his stomach churned until it hurt. His eyes darted around the blank stretch of wall, unable to focus on anything, unable to hear Garuru’s voice through all the panic.

_I don’t want to go back there. I don’t want to go back home. I don’t want to see those people; I don’t want to hear them. I don’t want to be in the same bed as **them**. I want to stay here—_

He didn’t feel the hand on his shoulder but could feel the whiplash of being forcefully turned towards to face the purple Keronian. Unable to comprehend what emotion Garuru portrayed on his mug as he saw the white stretch of skin that plastered Taruru’s fledgling face. Was it disgust? Surprise? Anger? Whether it was one, all three or none of them, it scared Taruru to death. His legs gave out as his mind went blank.

* * *

Awaking, the Private did not remember the change of scenery, or why he’d locked his bedroom via the hand scanner located beside the door. Or why his superior is in his small, yet simple room. His mouth gaped open in an attempt to talk but he could only produce an airy croak which died on the air. He wanted to say, _“please don’t send me back”_. The sight of Garuru within his quarters felt bizarre, someone who he’d looked up to for so many years now sitting on his bunk and giving him a rather bad stink-eye. Taruru breathed in hard, feeling his lungs struggle to expand from the fear racking his body, just to let out a shaky exhale as he turned to look at his senior head-on. Walking slowly from the door to the bed located at the back of the room was hard— his legs felt like jelly and having Garuru’s hawk-like, predatory gaze upon him, made Taruru’s knees feel like locking up.

“Would you like to explain yourself, Private?” Garuru asked commandingly, his body leant forward slowly as his single eye stared the junior down, forcing Taruru to gulp. The bed creaked as the senior shifted his weight and Taruru cringed. If he ignored the fact that he was in trouble, he could pretend that this was an erotic dream come true. Having First Lieutenant Garuru in his room, sitting on his bed and staring him down like that was the only thing Taruru needed. Garuru was a manly man, he probably took what he wanted _when_ he wanted—he oozed alpha and that made Taruru ooze a different type of fluid.

Taruru felt a blush well up on his cheeks as he cleared his thoughts, trying to compile a sentence together that wouldn’t get him in trouble. “I’m sorry…. sir. I just really wanted to be a part of the army, sir.” His voice sounded meek against his own ears, avoiding eye-contact from the larger male as if he’d be eaten alive if their eyes met. The air within the room felt heavy and Taruru felt sick; he was going to be forced to go home, right? Forced to live with his abusive family again and the bile started to rise and bubble within his thin throat. In that moment, Taruru’s mind went elsewhere; to the place it would go when he was forced to lay with strange men back home— _his happy place. The place where everything was alright._

Taruru’s racing mind slowed, his preferred outcome of this bad scenario making itself clear: The bed shifted suddenly, and Taruru’s wide eyes stared at the devilish man before him, a large hand cupping his face lovingly to force him from looking away in a fluster. “Don’t worry, Taruru… Your secret is safe with me.” Garuru’s voice was like silk against Taruru’s pounding ears. The blue tadpole couldn’t see where the other hand was but he could feel it at the base of his ruined tail, pressing ever-so-carefully into the flesh of his lower back and squeezing, eliciting a gasp from Taruru’s petite mouth. Feeling the heat of the larger male’s hand made his fears melt away. “Don’t worry, I’ll look after you,” the voice softened—almost too soft for Taruru’s liking—as those fingers roamed freely. The hand that cupped his face trailed down his front like a snake, teasing the two-toned teardrop emblem then inching slowly, ever-so-slowly, _painfully_ slowly into the crease between his legs that shook like a new-born animal. Rough fingers prodding at the delicate flesh as sensual hot breath welled against his neck. “Just leave everything to me...”

Taruru’s tender nerves began to sizzle as large fingers rubbed affectionate circles around sensitive bundles that screamed for more. Garuru’s other hand slithered from Taruru’s tail to his waist, bringing the small blue Keronian unbearably close. Leaving sickly-sweet kisses among the freckles that peppered Taruru’s skin until the boy couldn’t stop gasping, each searing kiss made Taruru feel raw, like he was finally being loved. This was Garuru, the pinnacle of his love and desire in his short-lived life; the one his mind went to during the long nights alone when he couldn’t sleep. How many times had Taruru rubbed his fledgling cocklet and pussy raw to the thoughts of Garuru taking him? So many cum-stained pillowcases were washed in the dark to avoid being scolded by his parents? It’s not like they cared. Instead of Garuru’s fingers it would have been his own, the orgasms never felt right when he was alone; they were dull and boring and the high would only last a few seconds before the sad realisation kicked in.

Back then Taruru thought about how Garuru would feel about him if he found out about these filthy desires.

Taruru’s body moved. Escorted to the bed and made to lay upon it swiftly. Garuru crawled on top of the tadpole with smothering kisses and a harsh knee pressed into the blue Keronian’s cunt—virgin juices flowed at the sudden zap of pleasure that rippled through his body. There were no words said between them the entire time as Garuru lifted Taruru’s lithe hips into the air-- Funny, Taruru couldn’t see his crush’s endowment, even from this position. He didn’t get to think for long before his head lolled back as a firm _lick_ was delivered to his flourishing lower lips. Tender kisses lathered his sex in long strips with open O’s, a long, feverish pink tongue that poked out of the dark purple Keronian’s mouth sent shivers up Taruru’s spine. Each kiss, each lick made the junior ooze more fluid, more raw sex, more-- Taruru couldn’t think. No. He didn’t want to. He wanted to bask in his moment forever until he was forced to wake up.

When he felt a prodding at his hole, he leant up slowly, struggling against his muscles like he was swimming in jelly. “Don’t do that, I’m saving myself for the right person…” he whispered into the warming air.

“Then am I not the one?” Garuru spoke between kisses and rough licks against the sweetness between Taruru’s legs. each lick always started at the bottom and ended up at the top of the region, sometimes the offending mouth would suckle against the tip of his disused phallus, forcing the muscles to convulse from the mind-numbing pleasure. “What about all the men before me?” the question fell on deaf ears as an airy moan slipped from Taruru’s lips, drowning out Garuru’s words. Taruru’s body burned, the sensation warming his stomach. There’s no way the _real_ Garuru would know about them.

Taruru felt like a bubble was expanding in his abdomen. Every lick, every kiss, every suck forced the bubble to grow larger, larger, yet larger still-- It’s going to pop. He’s so close.

“Taruru, please let me be the one,” the dreamy voice droned on, nibbling on his swollen lower lips ever so gently. “I promise to look after you.” The bubble was at its breaking point.

“Taruru…” The bubble--

“Taruru!”

Taruru snapped awake out of his dreamland as his back hit something hard, arms sore and bruised at how relentless he was being grabbed, his legs slick and trembling so hard that Taruru struggled to stand up by himself. His back wasn’t against the bed but pressed aggressively against the wall—two strong hands holding his arms tightly to the point it hurt. A puddle was located a few centimetres away from them, which finally gave the blue junior a clue of what just happened. Dread replaced his previously-felt euphoria (And he would have collapsed if he weren’t being held up). “I-I’m so sorry,” Taruru stuttered as his voice broke, shaking off Garuru’s hands as he covers his face. “I-I d-didn’t mean to do that. I’m sorry, I’ll do anything—Please don’t be mad!” a sob slipped from his throat as all the heat of shame rushed to his face.

There was an uncomfortable silence that filled the room. Each moment that passed made Taruru want to die even more. There was no way he could bring himself to look up at Garuru now. It was hopeless.  
  
A soothing hand was placed on the blue Private’s back that made him peek from his hands. Garuru’s facial expression, though void like usual, seemed softer somehow as he scooped the shaking Keronian into his arms. Holding onto him until the convulsions soothed into meaningless trembles. Sobs erupting and dying in the air until the babbles became uneven sniffles, and eventually just quiet hiccups. Taruru watched all of Garuru’s actions, how he slowly scanned the room to find something, searching bedside draws and pulled out a hidden stash of tissues. Plucking the material and carefully wiping Taruru’s messy face down. Discarding it afterwards to focus more of his attention on Taruru, rubbing his arms where bruising was beginning to form.

“I’m sorry…” Taruru muttered, leaning into every touch given to him like a love-starved fool.

Garuru shook his head in response. “No need to apologise, Private. I understand perfectly.” His tone was soft—this time naturally to Taruru’s standards—as he rubbed comforting circles into his junior’s back. “I must have awakened something in you, for a response of that caliber to happen. So, I should be the one apologising.”

All of Taruru’s fantasies seemingly came true, Garuru was loving and supportive to those that were a part of his platoon. Garuru’s muscular body was large and warm, each rise of the elder’s chest that Taruru could feel was comforting. Every exhale heard was soothing to the tired junior’s soul. The First Lieutenant was always listening to his platoon’s problems, always trying his best to make them feel more at home. He was like an older brother figure to a bunch of outcasts, _but_ _Taruru wanted to be just more than that._

“I also should leave.” Garuru suddenly spoke, easing his grip and releasing Taruru from his grasp, just for a pathetic little yelp to slip out of the younger soldier. Taruru clung on tightly, too scared to let go and feel the coldness of the night again. “Private Taruru, let go.” Garuru said, his vocal tone lowered but he didn’t fight back but maintained a firm grip on Taruru’s thin arms-- _Wait, is he shaking?_

Taruru forced himself closer to the larger Keronian’s frame. His legs felt sticky from the slick juices that webbed the limbs together; trapping Garuru’s leg between his thighs as his essence drooled down them. “P-please…” Taruru’s voice trembled as he plead. His fingers locked together behind the purple Keronian’s head as he pressed his face close. Never had the young private thought about using seduction against his senior officer, but his mind was hazy as his loins were doing all the commanding from here on. “P-Please… Don’t leave me. I’ll d-do anything…” his pleas were absolutely pathetic, but the way Garuru’s eye widened let Taruru know that he had won.

“Go to the bed now.”

“Huh..?”

“I said, go to the bed **_now_** ,” the command boomed within Taruru’s chambers (Good thing the living quarters were soundproof) and the blue Private felt a shiver down his spine. Slowly letting go of Garuru and inching over to the bed, he felt a single eye bore through him with each shaky step he took. When he planted himself on the bed, he could feel the mattress bow as another weight sat upon it. Garuru’s stare was intense, making Taruru scuttle back against the board of his bed as a red-hot blush bled down his face; the older Keronian followed him until he practically pinned the egg-breeder against the headboard. “You said you’ll do anything.”

Taruru quickly nodded his head.

“I want you to touch yourself as I watch.”

Taruru’s mind forcefully shut down as those filthy words entered his brain. It wasn’t the first time Taruru had heard those words, each time before filled with a perverse malice and each time it ended with Taruru hurt. But this time, hearing them come drip Garuru’s mouth made his groin jump and fluster. All he could do to respond was nod again, this time with fervour. Easing his position on the bed to sit with his back snuggly pressed against the pillows to ease his nerves. Garuru rocked back as all his weight was supported onto his lower legs, eye prominent and watching the tadpole like a hawk. Shakily, Taruru spread his legs—destroying the webs of slick that stuck to his thighs—wide so the older male could take in the sight of the eye candy. Sex blooming a dark shade of blue as the virgin hole and cock dribbled nectar that made Garuru gulp audibly, ending the silence.

One shaky pale-blue hand slipped down the body and paused at the crevice of meat. A trio of fingers pressing down the perky bundle of nerves, already lubricated with the organic gel and slowly began to rub it until the miniature dick became alive. Each sensual flick causing Taruru’s to back to arch, his free hand shooting to his mouth to suppress the effete whimpers that escaped out of his mouth, which was surely music to Garuru’s ears. His nerves were dancing to the beat that was each forceful rub upon his mound. Taruru pushed his fingers lower into the lips until they lingered close to the hole then suddenly retreating them—this did not go unnoticed.

Garuru leaned forward, carefully gripping Taruru’s wrist to pry his hand away from his open mouth. “You seem to cower from the idea of fingering yourself, Private.” the voice sounded husky against his lips as Garuru was unbearably close; they were inches apart from kissing but Taruru had the nerve to close the gap. “From someone who leaked all over my thigh earlier, you shying away from the most simple of pleasures seems unnatural.” He pinched his junior’s boyclit hard as he spoke, causing Taruru to choke on his saliva.

“I’m sorry sir, I-I’m saving myself up for the right person…” _That would be you, first lieutenant Garuru._

The elder frog grabbed the younger spawn’s wrist and pried it away from the swollen glands of his cunt and cock. “Then I’ll do it for you!” Without a second notice, Garuru replaced Taruru’s hands and delved them into the burning hot sex, pressing his calloused fingers against the small virgin hole. Garuru never removed his eyes from Taruru’s face; silently asking for consent. The junior nods his head slowly, to which Taruru received a soft chuckle. “I guess I’m the ‘right person’ then.” and before Taruru could resort he suddenly had a single digit delve inside him; cutting his air short as his mouth hangs open from the sudden sensation.

The intrusion burned. The sensation was foreign and made the virgin squirm against the pillows behind him. He felt the digit delve deeper into his being and his walls clamped down to push him out; every rub of the precise fingers made his nerves spark dangerously under his skin. Squelching could be heard, colliding with the airy gasps that spat out of Taruru’s maw, each pump of the finger caused fluids to seep out of the blue egg-breeder, lubing up Garuru’s relentless hand. Garuru inserted another digit and then spread the fingers apart, an action that caused a gasp—louder this time—to erupt out of Taruru. Each scissoring motion forced a continuous stream of pleasured moans to escape out of the blue froglet’s mouth as Taruru felt the ‘bubble’ begin to expand, this time for real.

The superior officer’s head lowered, creeping down his body until his lips laid flat against the neglected member. Taking the small dick into his mouth, Garuru gently fellated it, just to hear a high pitch moan rip out of Taruru. Garuru smirked against the soft skin of Taruru’s thigh, rolling his tongue effortlessly against the trembling member to make the tadpole resonate for him. He synced each rough lick and suck with the motion of his fingers he played Taruru like an instrument until his little songbird’s voice shook and turns into a wavering babble. The blissful sensation washed over Taruru like a tsunami, his whole body engulfed with the mind-blowing pleasure to the point he would be willing to settle down; _to become first lieutenant Garuru’s egg-breeder wife and raise his clutch, how lovely--_

“F-First Lieutenant, sir…h-haah!” the moan was cut up as the fingers vigorously rubbed against the sweltering walls of his muscles and spread the wet insides as far as the digits could with a satisfying squelch. All Taruru could do was mewl complaintively when the fingers were pulled out. Garuru pulled away from the tadpole’s cock and brought his fluid-coated fingers to his mouth, curiously licking the stickly ambrosia from his fingers. He savoured his Private’s flavour, licking his lips afterwards all the while maintaining eye contact which promptly shut the private up. The bubble deflated slowly within Taruru which made the frog mentally whine— _he was so close too._

Garuru shuffled forward until his hips were nestled between Taruru’s welcoming thighs. His gland’s tip peeking out of the cloaca, stained with a deep reddish-pink and drooling a fluid that the younger male had never before imagined. Taruru’s mind became hazy as he stared at the tip. His mind fogged, he gulped and took the risk: “Can I touch it?”

Garuru froze, the tip twitched as a response, and that was all Taruru needed for permission. Hovering his hand over before touching it, gently thumbing at the slit where the fluid flowed from. He dragged his finger around the meaty sheath, which hid the rest of Garuru’s length and helped tease it out into the hot air. When enough of the shaft was out to grab, the small froglet didn’t waste any time before wrapping his hand around the boiling hot appendage. He Felt it pulsate wantonly against his palm, which made the blue frog fluster at the salacious thoughts that swam through his (supposedly) innocent child mind. Slowly, he moved his hand in a repetitive up-and-down motion to help everything become exposed to him. His mouth was wetter than his nether lips—he wanted to take the girth into his mouth and taste it, comparing it to the countless other cocks that he was forced to interact with before. There was no competition, Taruru knows that Garuru’s would beat all of those gross old pedophiles within seconds.

The slick that oozed out of the shaft glistened in the light and Taruru’s hand was coated in it—he slinked his hand away to watch the strings of pre cling on for dear life, and the shaky breath Garuru produced forced the sex between Taruru’s thighs to _throb_ deliciously. “Taruru, this is your last chance,” Garuru grumbles, pressing his throbbing pink cock against the juniors leaking, cute cunt. “If you say no now this stops, I’ll go back to my room and we’ll forget of everything that happened tonight. Nobody will find out about your _secret_ and you won’t be sent home.” The tone was serious—far too serious for the large throbbing mass between his legs, there’s no way the First Lieutenant would willingly say no to this heartfelt fuck.

Taruru wanted to finalise the deal with a kiss, but instead he hooked his legs around Garuru’s waist and pulled him closer. Garuru refused to move until he finally heard the words come out of Taruru’s mouth. “S-Sir…” the blue Keronian’s throat closed up as he tries to make the words come out, his heart fluttering and threatening to stop. “First Lieutenant G-Garuru, sir. I’m… I want this.” Taruru forced his voice to be as clear as glass as he looked at the older male, he saw a small smile creep onto his dark purple and white face as he guided the head between swollen and wet lips. Garuru’s free hand rested on Taruru’s waist, holding onto him tightly, as though his life was depending on it.

A slow, tedious thrust forward and Garuru’s tip breached inside the meaty mass and all Taruru could do was whip his head back and let out a strangled cry. It hurt. It felt like Taruru was being split in two as Garuru slowly pushed it in more. Nobody told him losing his virginity would feel like this—

“Y-You didn’t tell me you were a _virgin_ , Private...” The tone of Garuru’s voice was uncharacteristically wobbly, flabbergasted as he saw the blood coat his alien shaft, dripping from the junction of their bodies and stain the pure white sheets below them. “Just a bit more, you’re a good boy. You can handle it.” His voice soothed as he kept pushing his dick in, until he had fully sheathed himself in the young egg-breeder. Cupping the trembling face with his hand, he pressed his forehead against the younger soldier’s. The sweet talk felt off, but it seemed right. Taruru’s eyes that had been screwed up tight from the pain opened slowly, full of tears that threatened to roll down his burning red cheeks and freckles that stood out more than usual. When a small droplet rolled Garuru made sure to kiss it away, lathering kisses among the freckles that peppered Taruru’s delicate face to calm his soul. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” the sweet talk melted away into the hot air that surrounded the two.

Seconds, minutes passed as they stayed still like that. Taruru still struggling to comprehend the pain that had stricken his organs, and the bittersweet kisses that covered his cheeks. Without thinking, the young boy threw his arms around Garuru’s neck and tried to lay a kiss upon his lips—just to miss and get the side of his mouth. The elder only releases a chuckle before connecting his lips with Taruru’s. The kiss was chaste, pure and ended far too quickly for ether parties’ liking. “S-Sir. May I request another?” Taruru asked softly, unable to fidget in place due to the pain that raked over his hips.

“Obliged.” Garuru leaned down again and kissed his beloved Private again, this time lasting longer as the small blue Keronian kissed back until sharp teeth tugged on his bottom lip. “You don’t need to be formal with me, you can just call me Garuru.” The adult mumbled against Taruru’s soft lips as he licked them, asking ever so politely for entrance to the wet cavern. The hand cupping Taruru’s face lets go and lowered to his hips, taking the small perky ‘clit’ between his hard forefinger and thumb and painfully slowly jerked him off to keep his mind off the pain.

“Hah--“ was all Taruru could say with an open-mouthed moan, before his orifice was attacked by his crush’s large tongue. Feeling the offending oral muscle licking around his mouth, rubbing the sensitive parts of his roof just to finally wrestle against his own smaller tongue for a battle of dominance—Taruru already knew he’d lose, so he allowed Garuru to dominate him as soon as possible. Taruru mind went hazy again, no-longer able to recognise the pain that was now replaced with something else; it was numbing and made his limbs feel like jelly. _It felt good._ Pulling away from the searing kiss to watch his senior’s expression, he carefully rocked his hips against the intrusion, feeling a sudden flourish of pleasure that made his stomach roll and eyes blow wide. “M-Move!” is all Taruru could rasp out before an unsteady moan trickled from his lips.

Garuru faltered, unable to make his trembling hips move out of the welcoming heat. He could only ground his hips as far as he could go; hearing the breathy moan again filled him with enough confidence to know that Taruru wasn’t lying. Garuru had experienced too many incidents in the past where his partner of the night fully wasn’t prepared; faking readiness to slander his name later on down the line. Slowly dragging his endowment out of his willing partner, he heard small airy mewls fill the air before slamming back into him in one long stroke, forcing those mewls to turn into a loud, unforgettable scream. Every powerful slam of his strong hips made Taruru’s walls clench down on his eager cock, followed by a blissful cry. Releasing the poor egg-breeder’s male sex, he held tightly on his plump hips; yanking the poor soul down on each thrust to get deeper, _deeper,_ like he was looking for something.

Every hard thrust, every loud wail which was quickly silenced with a kiss, every sudden muscle spasm felt like a dream to Taruru. To be finally impaled on Garuru’s length was a dream come true. Each kiss to the ring of muscle inside him make his mind empty; only spewing his thoughts out loud between kisses. The classic lust filled ‘ _Oh god, harder_ (Which was always fulfilled in such a loving way) _Garuru!’,_ followed by a bubbly sob as his cervix got pounded. But something slipped out, something nasty and unheard of that made the deep strokes harsher—Taruru was being punished for his crimes as ecstasy melted his nerves and forced his tail to wag ten times per-second.

**_“I love you.”_ **

The bubble within Taruru—the one that he forgot about—popped as a rush of bliss swept across his entire body, from his toes to his head. Each zap of electricity that jolted through his nerves forced his limbs to curl and an open-mouthed yell to ease out his mouth blissfully. The orgasm felt better than the nights he did it alone, and having Garuru bring him to this blissful state is what finally pushed him to the edge—and the sensation of pressure followed something _wet_ leaking out of his body brought the realisation of what had just happened. “I-I’m sorry…” is all Taruru could choke out in his embarrassment, feeling drool creep out the corner of his mouth as his brain attempted to recover from the sheer euphoria. All the boy’s worries seemed to melt away the moment Garuru started to chuckle at the pitiful response.

But the senior private knew that Garuru was close too.

Taruru’s ankles hooked tightly as he held Garuru tight when he could feel something expand within his sweltering and sloppy walls, remaining snug as a choked breath escaped from Garuru. “Taruru let go--“, he plead with a shaky voice, unable to stop his hips from their violent onslaught. “Taruru, I don’t want to knot you.” his voice demanded but was quickly silenced with a forceful kiss from the junior; his vice grip tightening behind Garuru’s neck as the fleshy bulb expanded further, threatening to bloom inside of the young boy. His hips stuttering as he pumps his member in and out shallowly, swallowing the wanton moans of the private until his hips forcefully stilled as knot lodged him inside. Both bodies trembled in sync while white-hot seed filled the blue frog to the brim. Each spurt caused Garuru to kiss Taruru fiercely, enveloping his body as he pushed his body down like he was trying to crush him out of love.

“Garuru… H-haah, I love you.” The confession was slurred and washed away with a needly kiss until a pained yelp interrupted it. Garuru’s fingers dug deep, marking the pale blue skin as if to force Taruru back to his senses.

“I told you I didn’t want to knot you.” Garuru’s voice was low, hallow as he glared down at the spent younger male. The pain was a sharp wakeup call for the boy’s hazy mind as the voice droned on. “I didn’t want to knot you-- No, mistakes were made. I shouldn’t be mad.”, the senior backpedalled. Mumbling something inaudible, he flopped down on top of Taruru. Making himself at home as he breathed in the blue frog’s scent, the musk of sweat was present from their previous activities, but there was something more natural that was there. Garuru couldn’t put his fingers on it. “Brave of you to suddenly confess your love to me, Private.” the purple Keronian spoke softly down the blue one’s ear, earning a sudden jolt as a reaction.

There were only babbles that escaped Taruru as he tried to come up with an excuse to say. And he could only yelp when Garuru suddenly shifted his weight, falling onto his side and bringing Taruru with him. He laid on his flank with Taruru’s body pressed close against him, arm resting under the young Keronian’s head and a blue leg perched on his hip; probably the easiest sleeping position that the senior could pull off while still knotted inside someone. “Don’t worry, I might have caught feelings for you too. You’re an impressive solder, and a strong one as well. That’s something I want in my platoon…”, Garuru continued, talking on and on about everything Taruru is good at—but the young private wasn’t listening, he was happy with just hearing that _Garuru liked him too._

After Garuru was done talking, he looked down to see Taruru’s reaction but was met with a sleeping face. His free hand that wasn’t trapped under the private’s weight was slowly moved, feather-light fingers stroking the young one’s supple cheek—still round and springy due to the baby fat—and carefully thumbing the freckles that laid bare. The slow rise and fall of Taruru’s frame was like watching a boat on a calm sea. He looked peaceful at this moment with the small smile that eased itself upon his youthful appearance. It looked familiar to Garuru and he had to shoo the thoughts from his head. He didn’t want to think about those days, _those mistakes_ that he had made years ago. Finally settling on resting his hand back on Taruru’s hip he tried to get some rest.

“This is probably for the better, anyway. Goodnight, _Taruru_.”


End file.
